La mente en Duelo
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Todos tenemos ciertos deseos de la infancia que nos gustaría cumplir. Ciertos sentimientos que, aunque lleguemos a la temible etapa de la madurez, seguiremos sintiendo, como una tenue luz, como un delgado hilo que nos une a nuestro mejor tiempo. Donde todo era inocente, simple, puro e iluminado por la sencillez de la mente pueril... Si es así, ¿porqué ellos no lo sienten?


 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network.

* * *

Todos tenemos ciertos deseos de la infancia que nos gustaría cumplir. Ciertos sentimientos que, aunque lleguemos a la temible etapa de la madurez, seguiremos sintiendo, como una tenue luz, un delgado hilo que nos une a nuestro mejor tiempo. Donde todo era inocente, simple, puro e iluminado por la sencillez de la mente pueril.

Todos sentimos esa nostalgia característica del proceso de envejecimiento.

O eso se supone.

La verdad era que ellos no lo sentían así. Era algo que desde siempre les había despertado cierta curiosidad. Pero la verdad también era que ellos sabían la respuesta, simplemente era difícil verla. Porque tenían en claro quiénes habían sido, aunque no lo pareciera. La cosa es que el sentimiento de culpa estaba suprimido. El sentimiento de que era... Correcto lo había sustituido. Y sabían que no era lo correcto, pero la pureza de la etapa que estaban experimentando se les había arrebatado de manera tan espontánea y repentina, que era difícil pensarlo de otra manera. Habían pasado de tener pensamientos infantiles a tener pensamientos adultos casi de un momento a otro. No era algo que desearan tener de vuelta, porque era algo que, simplemente, jamás volvería. Pero no podían negar el sentimiento de minúscula curiosidad que sentían hacia el hecho de saberse antiguos miembros de la organización contra la cual habían jurado enemistad.

Por esa razón, daban vueltas sus camas, con las sábanas enroscadas entre sus piernas, viéndose entre ellos y dejando sus mentes divagar entre los claros recuerdos, que solo de vez en cuando se opacaban por el típico razonamiento adulto de que les hacía falta dormir desde temprano, rápidamente volviendo al estado de inevitable insomnio que les imponía la batalla mental de niño y adulto. Sus prioridades habían cambiado. Ya no deseaban comer muchos dulces, ni ver televisión hasta tarde, ni desobedecer las reglas que los adultos imponían y que, bien sabían, eran injustas. No sentían la necesidad de hacerlo, pero... ¿Porqué? ¿En serio todo era culpa de la manera en la que los habían transformado en Los De La Otra Cuadra? ¿O había algo más? ¿Algo que ellos no habían visto todavía?

Voltearon hacia todos lados en el cuarto, como buscando la respuesta a sus problemas, pero no veían nada que les fuera a ayudar a resolver sus dudas. No en ese cuarto... Vieron que el despertador marcaba la 1:30 de la mañana... Definitivamente, no encontrarían respuesta a esa hora. Sin más se dedicaron a pensar en otras cosas. En algo que les ayudará a dormir de una buena vez. Padre estaría muy enojado si al siguiente día veía a alguno de ellos bostezar durante el desayuno.

Ya a la siguiente mañana, durante el desayuno, todo transcurrió como de costumbre. Se levantaron a las 7 para bañarse, vestirse, arreglarse y bajar a tiempo a desayunar con Padre. Ya ahí su mente divaga entre los pensamientos de la noche anterior y el desayuno. No hablaba nadie durante el desayuno. De hecho, no podían recordar la última vez que habían entablado conversación "normal" con Padre. Solo hablaban de cómo destruir a los chicos del barrio. Hasta los temas triviales de las calificaciones y la escuela habían quedado de lado. Tal vez era una de las cosas que si llegaban a extrañar. Tener una conversación normal con sus padres. Vamos, sus verdaderos padres. Pero rápidamente su mente se enfocaba en que "los adultos tienen cosas más importantes que atender". Sinceramente, esa forma de pensar se les hacía excesivamente monótona. Era como si, a propósito, quisiera olvidar que tenía hijos, ahora. Y, si tenían que ser honestos con ellos mismos, era algo molesto, porque había sido -completamente- su decisión. Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Sabiendo que, de cierta manera, todos pensaban lo mismo, pero sin tener el valor para alzar la voz y exigir lo que sentían merecer. Habían cumplido con todos los caprichos de Padre, lo habían ayudado en innumerables planes para destruir la organización de los KND, habían cumplido con todas las normas adultas que les habían dado, siempre con una sonrisa (aunque fuera malévola). Entonces qué hacía falta para que Padre los tratara como sus hijos. Como su familia. Para que pudieran tener una vida más apacible en casa. Era simple: que fueran sus verdaderos hijos.

Terminando de desayunar se levantaron de la mesa, tras agradecer por la comida, se llevaron sus platos al fregadero, los lavaron, secaron y guardaron y fueron a recoger sus mochilas para irse a la escuela. Ya en la entrada, esperaron a que Padre los alcanzara para llevarlos a la escuela. Mientras lo hacían, sus pensamientos volvieron a divagar y sus miradas se posaron en un pequeño calendario, colgado de la pared. Había una fecha rodeada con plumón rojo. Entonces les llegó su respuesta anterior. No solo era el cómo los habían convertido en Los De La Otra Cuadra. La madurez, per se, estaba llegando más rápido de lo habrían esperado y estaba haciendo que, cada vez menos de su infantil ser quedará. Por supuesta que se habían dado cuenta de que sus cuerpos y actitudes habían empezado a cambiar, pero no habían dimensionado cuánto. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El porqué su niño interior, que había estado atrapado ahí por tanto tiempo, simplemente había empezado a desaparecer, porqué esas ganas de hacer lo que los demás niños hacían, también decaían. Y también el porqué esa leve curiosidad por la etapa que les había sido arrebatada galantemente, había empezado a surgir. Ellos no experimentaban la nostalgia, ellos experimentaban la curiosidad. Tal vez sería un efecto colateral de su mentalidad impuesta, la cual -supuestamente- suprimiría todas las ganas de volver a ser niño y los convertiría en los perfectos seguidores de las reglas adultas. Pero tenía que haber un sentimiento de por medio. Una alteración y esa sería la curiosidad.

Padre llegó a la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Los De La Otra Cuadra y prendió el auto. Ellos se subieron con la satisfacción impresa en sus rostros: habían saciado su curiosidad con una respuesta que no daría cabida a la misma cuestión de nuevo... Al menos no por un largo rato, y estaban satisfechos con lo que habían descubierto. No tendrían que preocuparse de tener impulsos infantiles de repente, arruinando sus planes.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-¿Y cómo piensan pasarla mañana en su cumpleaños 13, niños?- dijo Padre, desde el asiento de enfrente.

-¡Oh! ¡Haremos una fiesta e invitaremos a los Chicos del Barrio! ¡Será una fiesta inolvidable!- dijeron y empezaron a reír, mientras su mente se llenaba de nuevas formas de destruir a la organización. El tema de la "familia normal", quedaba para otro momento.

* * *

 _Comienza la transmisión_

¡¿Qué hay?! Agente 25.8, reportándose ¡Vaya! ¡Hace tiempo que no escribía! Siendo sincera, esta es una de esas historias que, simplemente, llegaron solas. Por eso esto será un one-shot… al menos por el momento. Si no se me ocurre cómo seguirlo, temo que quedará así. En fin. Es hermoso estar de vuelta, con unas cuantas cosas más por hacer, pero vale la pena. Ya extrañaba dejar fluir la imaginación.

Un poco acerca de esta historia: Bien. Estaba viendo uno de los miles de álbumes de fotos que nuestros padres tienen de nosotros casi siempre al alcance y me llegó un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia cuando vi una de mis primeras fotos con mi hermana menor. La verdad fue algo inesperado. Quise recordar más tiempos antiguos y me puse a ver caricaturas de mi infancia y, cuando vi Los Chicos del Barrio, fue como una regresión increíble y SUPER nostálgica. Ese fue el momento en el que aparecieron Los De La Otra Cuadra y me quedé pensando acerca de cómo se sentirán ellos acerca de lo que están pasando y si guardan algún recuerdo de cuando eran el sector Z o si alguna vez deseaban volver a ser como antes y ¡ _Voila_! Esto quedó. La verdad es que siempre he imaginado a Los De La Otra Cuadra como unos pobres desdichados que querrían volver a ser como antes, pero cuando me puse a ver de nuevo la serie me di cuenta de que, lo que quiera que haya hecho Padre para cambiarlos, los hizo sentir gusto por las maldades que hacían. Por eso, al final de la historia, se les ve alegres por su conclusión y no afligidos ni mucho menos. Por cierto, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué edad tienen Los De La Otra Cuadra. Son engañosos. Así que en esta historia estoy suponiendo que van a cumplir los 13 unos meses antes que los del Sector V.

Bueno, ahora que estoy por estos lares, debo decir que ahora soy agente (¡yay!) en un foro increíble llamado… (Espérenlo)… Operación: F.O.R.O. En serio, chicos, tienen que darse una vuelta para que lean las increíbles obras que mis compañeros agentes han escrito. Estamos muy emocionados mientras peleamos por los niños y contamos las historias de las inolvidables batallas… y algo más.

Bueno. Eso sería todo de mi parte. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Si quieren dejar un review lo agradecería y díganme ¿Qué creen que estén planeando Los De La Otra Cuadra para su cumpleaños 13? Sigan peleando por los niños, amigos agentes, y nos leemos la próxima.

 _Fin de la transmisión…_


End file.
